Beautiful Rose
by DuoXKouga
Summary: I wrote this way back and I kinda want to put it up and I may rewrite it. The original concept was that Ray was being fought over by Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. I just want to see how you guys review it. If it get's enough good reviews, I'll rewrite this, but I wrote this back when I was just 13. So sorry about spelling mistakes and anything that may be confusing.


_It's DuoXKouga and I'm sharing with you guys one of my older works. I wrote this back when I was 13. So please don't be too hard on me!_

_Enjoy!_

**BeyBlade G Revolution: The Beautiful Rose**

**Normal POV**

Ray stood outside Kai's mansion where a reunion was suppose to be held. He wore a black chinese outift with red trims. His hair was in a loose ponytail and it laid againist his shoulders. Ray took a deep breathe before he walked up to the door of Kai's mansion and knocked on the door.

Kai, of course, answered the door and couldn't help, but to blush when he saw the neko-jin standing outside. Tala and Brooklyn stood behind Kai and they began to blush as well when they saw the neko-jin.

"Come on in, Ray." Kai finally said. "Thank you, Kai." Ray said as he walked past Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn. "No problem, Ray." Kai whispered as he was still a bright red.

**Ray's POV**

/Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn all seem to be in a state of shock or they all could be running fevers because their faces are bright red and they seem to be having trouble breathing./ I thought to myself as I looked at Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn who were all bright red and were having trouble breathing.

**Kai's POV**

/Ray looks so hot. I can't stop blushing when he looks at me with his beautiful golden-amber eyes. Tala and Brooklyn also seem to be having trouble breathing and they're blushing, too! They must like Ray, too! They can't have him! Ray's mine!/ I thought to myself as I watched Ray walk past Tala and Brooklyn.

**Tala's POV**

/Ray is so hot and adorable. I can't stop thinking about him. I want him to be mine, but Kai and Brooklyn also seem to like him. They can't have him! Ray's mine!/ I thought as I watched Ray walk past Brooklyn.

**Brooklyn's POV**

/Ray is like a beautiful red rose that no one wants to pick. He's so perfect in every way. He's eyes are like buttercups that are made out of gold, his body is so femine, his raven-black hair that flows down his back like a river, and he's so polite, kind, loving, and helpful. Ray is an image of perfection. Kai and Tala also seem to like Ray, but Ray belongs to me! I'll drop dead before they can claim him!/ I thought to myself as I watched Ray walk past me before looking at Kai and Tala.

**Normal POV**

Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn watched Ray walk into the living room before they rushed after him. They walked into the living room and saw Ray sit down next to Max who was smiling at Ray. Ray smiled at Max and Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn all glared at Max with anger in their eyes as he began to talk to Ray.

/How dare Max talk to Ray without my permission!/ Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn all thought as Ray began to talk to Max; answering his questions and laughing. Tyson, Daichi, Hiro, Kenny, Hilary, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel, and Garland walked into the room and they stared at Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn who looked like they were about to kill Max.

"Tyson, Hiro, Mystel, Garland, everyone! It's so good to see you all again!" Max and Ray smiled as they looked at their friends. Mariah, Kevin, Lee, and Gary walked into the room and Ray looked at them with a smile. Mariah smiled as she rushed over to Ray and tackled him to the ground.

"Ray! I missed you so much! How have you been?" Mariah asked as she got off him. Lee, Kevin, and Gary walked over to Ray and Mariah and helped Ray to his feet. Ray smiled at his old team and they smiled in return.

"I've been fine, Mariah. How have you guys been?" Ray answered Mariah. "We've been great! We've missed you alot, Ray!" Kevin answered Ray as he hugged Ray who returned the hug.

Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn glared at Max, Mariah, and Kevin like they were going to go over to them, choke them, and cut their bodies up. Hiro looked at them and jumped as Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn sent him a warning glare.

**Hiro's POV**

/Uh-oh! Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn are in a really bad mood! They look like they're going to kill someone! I better get everyone to safety before they do kill someone!/ I thought as I thought of what Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn could do to someone when they were in a bad mood.

Normal POV

Hiro looked at Bryan, Garland, and then he looked at Max, Mariah, and Kevin; signiling them to move out of the way because Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn are in really bad moods. They nodded at Hiro and began to gather in another room as they looked at Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn who shot them warning glares.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's go outside to the garden and wait for the others to show up!" Tyson shouted as he looked at Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn and got the idea that they were in a really bad mood. Everyone nodded and they gathered outside in the garden that Brooklyn had planted, grown, and took care of ever since BEGA was shut down.

Ray was admiring the roses that were of all colors when Brooklyn walked up to him with a smile. Ray looked up at Brooklyn and smiled at him. Brooklyn took a seat next to Ray on the bench that was near the roses.

"Brooklyn, did you plant all of these roses and other flowers?" Ray asked as he looked at a blue rose. "Yes, I did. It took me about a year to grow all of these, but it was worth it in the end. I took care of them and they turned out great." Brooklyn answered Ray as he saw the smile on Ray's face.

"Wow! That must have been hard work, but all these flowers are beautiful especially the roses. I really love roses. They're so beautiful and perfect. Don't you think so, too?" Ray smiled as he looked at a red rose.

"Yes, I think they're really beautiful and perfect. They are so amazing and wonderful. Whenever I see a rose, I always smile because roses make me happy." Brooklyn answered Ray as he looked at Ray who was looking at him.

A Blue Bird landed on Ray's shoulder and Ray looked at it; shocked to see a bird on his shoulder and happy that a bird would land on his shoulder. Brooklyn smiled as the bird hopped onto Ray's finger that he held up to his shoulder.

"That's so cool, Ray! Birds only land on people with a kind heart! They always land on me because people think I have a kind heart, but it's amazing that I would see a bird land on your shoulder." Brooklyn said as Ray smiled at the bird.

"Really? You think I'm a kind hearted person?" Ray asked as he looked at Brooklyn. "Yes, I think you're a very kind hearted person, Ray." Brooklyn said as he began to blush. "Thank you, Brooklyn. I think you're very sweet to say such wonderful things about others." Ray said as he saw Brooklyn blush.

Kai and Tala were glaring at Brooklyn as he talked to Ray by the roses. Everyone was worried that Kai and Tala would kill anyone who dared to go near them.

/How dare Brooklyn talk to Ray and make him smile! Ray will belong to me!/ Kai and Tala thought as they glared at Brooklyn with anger in their eyes.

Ray looked at them and flinched as he saw the look on their faces. Brooklyn looked at them and flinched as he saw their faces as well.

/Kai and Tala look like they're about to kill anyone who comes near them! They can be so scary when they're mad like this!/ Ray and Brooklyn thought as Kai and Tala continued to glare at them.

Kai and Tala looked at the now frightened Ray and Brooklyn and they walked away. Ray's eyes were now filled with sadness and worry as he watched Kai and Tala walk away; angry and pissed off.

/Kai and Tala seemed really mad at Brooklyn and me, but I don't know why. I hope that they'll forgive me for whatever I did to make them mad./ Ray thought as tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

Brooklyn looked at Ray and pulled Ray into a gentle embrace to try and comfort him. Ray cried in Brooklyn's arms and Brooklyn tried to reassure him.

"Brooklyn, what did I do wrong to upset Kai and Tala? They seemed to be really upset at you and me, but I don't know why." Ray cried as tears still fell down his face. Brooklyn stared into Ray's now watery, golden-amber eyes that still shed tears and were filled with sadness and worry.

"I don't know what we did, but it'll be okay. I'm here for you, Ray, and please don't forget that. Kai and Tala will cool off and then we can ask them what we did wrong to upset them so much. Okay?" Brooklyn whispered into Ray's ear making him shiver.

"Okay, and, thank you, Brooklyn. Thank you for being here for me when no one else can." Ray whispered as he slowly began to calm down. Ray looked up at Brooklyn who stare into his golden-amber eyes that were now red and puffy due to him crying.

Brooklyn took out a clothe and wiped Ray's eyes gentle. Ray leaned againist Brooklyn's chest and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Brooklyn realized this and he carefully picked Ray up. Brooklyn carried Ray into the mansion and took him to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here for now. Sweet dreams, Ray." Brooklyn whispered as he laid Ray down on his bed that had green sheets and pillows. Ray sighed and clutched Brooklyn's shirt. Brooklyn smiled and laid down next to Ray and Ray snuggled into Brooklyn's chest.

"Thank you, Brooklyn, for being so kind to me." Ray mumbled as Brooklyn pulled the covers over him and Ray. "It's not a problem, Ray. Now, just sleep. You need to sleep and rest. You over work yourself too much and you could get sick if over work yourself too much." Brooklyn whispered as Ray sighed again before yawning cutely which made Brooklyn smile.

Ray fell alseep and Brooklyn stayed with him until Ray woke up. A few hours passed and Ray began to wake up. Ray slowly sat up and Brooklyn smiled at him. Ray looked at Brooklyn before he remembered what happened.

"Good morning, Ray. You slept for a while. It's already morning of the next day." Brooklyn said as he got up. "Morning of the next day?! You mean I was asleep until the next day?!" Ray gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm afraid so, but I told everyone that you were asleep in my bedroom and not to disturb you." Brooklyn said as he tried to calm the now panicing Ray down. Ray slowly calmed down and he got out of Brooklyn's bed; stretching like a cat.

Ray yawned cutely before he rubbed his eyes and he looked at Brooklyn with sleepy, golden-amber eyes. Brooklyn smiled at how cute and adorable Ray looked and they walked out of Brooklyn's bedroom.

They walked into the kitchen where everyone, except Tyson and Daichi, were and everyone smiled at them. "Good morning, Ray! Good morning, Brooklyn! I hope you two slept well!" Hilary smiled at them as they took a seat at the table.

Kai and Tala sat across from them and they still were pissed off. Ray looked at them with sad, golden-amber eyes and Brooklyn pulled Ray closer to him. Kai and Tala were doing a great impression of Tala's hair. Their faces were as red as Tala's hair as they continued to watch Ray and Brooklyn.

After breakfast, Ray went outside for a walk and Kai, secretly, followed Ray. After 20 minutes of running, Ray stopped to rest and Kai walked up behind him. Kai pressed a pressure point on Ray's neck and Ray fell forward, but Kai caught him.

Kai picked Ray up bridal style and carried him off to a near by hut that he used when he stayed out too late. Kai opened the door and then he shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and placed Ray on it.

"Ray, I'm so sorry, but this was the only way I could get you alone." Kai whispered into Ray's ear which made Ray shiver. Kai took a seat in the chair that was next to the bed and watched Ray as he slept peacefully.

When Ray began to wake up, his head was pounding and he didn't know where he was or who knocked him out. Golden-amber eyes opened all the way only to come face to face with crismon-red eyes.

"Are you finally awake, Ray? If you are, then I must say that I'm sorry for knocking you out like I did, but it was the only way for me to get you alone." Kai's voice reached Ray's ears and Ray jumped up at the sound of Kai's voice.

Ray would have fallen out of the bed if Kai hadn't caught him and pulled him againist his chest. Ray turned bright red as he leaned his head againist Kai's chest and then he looked up into Kai's crismon-red eyes.

"Why did you knock me out only to get me alone, Kai?" Ray asked as he pulled away from Kai to look him in the eye. Kai pulled Ray againist his chest again and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist to keep him againist his chest.

"I wanted to tell you that you can come to me if you ever need someone to talk to, Ray. I'm sorry if I was being a jerk to you earlier and for knocking you out like I did. I didn't want to hurt you, but it was the only way that I could get you alone." Kai whispered into Ray's ear.

Ray slowly relaxed and he looked at Kai once more before Kai leaned down. Kai captured Ray's rosey lips in a passion filled kiss which made Ray's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Ray pressed his hands againist Kai's chest and gasped; allowing Kai's tongue to enter his mouth.

Ray moaned and soon Kai broke the kiss when the need of oxygen became too great. Ray and Kai panted and stared into each others' eyes. "Let's get back to the mansion before the others' come out to search for us." Kai said as he pulled Ray to his feet and pulled him out of the hut.

Ray stumbled along with Kai as Kai pulled him along by his wrist and soon they were back at the mansion. They walked through the garden and Tala was watching them secretly from a window.

**Tala's POV**

/What was Kai doing with Ray?! I have to get Ray alone! Damn you, Kai!/ Tala thought as he watched Kai and Ray enter the mansion. Kai walked into the kitchen and Ray was falling behind.

**Normal POV**

A hand clapped over Ray's mouth and he was pulled upstairs and into a room. The room was in blues of all shades and Ray was pushed againist the bed. Lips pressed againist Ray's lips and Ray's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he realized who it was.

When the kiss broke, Ray was panting againist the chest of the person who had kissed him. Ray looked up into icy-blue eyes and tried to get away, but the person only tightened his grip on Ray. It was the icy-blue eyes of Tala!

"Tala?! Why did you drag me up here and kiss me?!" Ray finally asked as Tala rubbed Ray's cheek. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you earlier and I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you." Tala said as he smiled at Ray.

Ray leaned againist Tala's chest and slowly fell asleep. A few hours later, Ray began to wake up and he began to remember what had happened. Ray jumped up and landed againist Tala who just came back with a wash clothe and some cold water.

"Ray?! What are you doing?! You need to get back into bed! You're running a fever!" Tala said as he gentle pushed Ray onto the bed. "What? I have a fever?" Ray asked as he stared into Tala's icy-blue eyes that were filled with concern.

"I'm afraid you do have a fever. You need to lay back down and rest some more. Kai and Brooklyn are on their way here. Until then, please get some more rest. You need it." Tala whispered as Ray slowly fell back into the darkness of much needed sleep.

When Ray woke up, Kai and Brooklyn were leaning over him; concern and worry filled their eyes. Tala was re-wetting the wash clothe and put it back on Ray's forehead.

"Ray, you don't know how worried we were about you. You need to take better care of yourself for once and stop worrying about others more than yourself." Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn said; worry, concern, and love filled their eyes.

"I'm fine. Really I am. Please, don't worry so much about me. I'm just fine." Ray said with a weak smile on his face. Ray tried to get up, but Kai gently pushed him back down with Brooklyn and Tala watching him from behind Kai.

"No, you're not fine. You have a freaken' fever, Ray. You worry so much when someone else has a fever. Why can't you worry about yourself for once?" Kai pointed out. "Because I care about others like family." Ray said as he smiled at Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn.

"You're staying in bed, Ray. That's final." Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn all said with passion and love lacing their voices. Ray slowly laid back down and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn all glared at each other before they all began to yell at each other about who owns Ray who amazingly slept through every little bit of it.

_~Later~_

**~Tala's POV~**

/Kai and Brooklyn are becoming pests. They both love Ray, but they can't have him./ Tala thought as he re-wetted the wash-clothe before he put it back on Ray's forehead. /Ray always seems to over-work himself and this is the result. Ray's got a horrible fever and Kai's constant training may be the cause of it all. Damn him to hell! How could he make Ray do so much work everyday?!/

I look at Ray who was begining to whimper softly and I brush some of his ling, beautiful, raven-black hair out of his face which was a bright red due to his fever that seemed to only get worse. My poor little kitten...I can only hold your hand and take care of you, but I can't get rid of your fever which is causing you so much pain and suffering.

Then Kai walked in and I looked at him before turning my attention back to my precious little kitten who was starting to whimper even louder and shivering as Kai walked over to the other side of Ray. I let a growl escape my throat as a warning and Kai let out a growl in return before we began a staring contest.

Fin? It's up to you guys if you want me to rewrite this or continue it!


End file.
